


After Ascension

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: Madi's Journey [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda History, Concerned Mom, F/F, Failing a Test, Leading Well, Overbearing Lexa, Right Thing, School Lessons, Soulmates, Special Treatment, attempted cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: Little chapters based on Madi's life after her Ascension as she raised by Clarke and guided by the Commanders of the Past (The Flame).





	After Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this and I thought it was a cute idea. We do see Lexa referenced more than any other Commander from The Flame. 
> 
> There will be funny chapters and serious chapters but mostly just chapters on her growth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi's first failing grade causes her to learn some lessons and teach some in return. She also learns that the Commanders in her head also agree with Clarke.

Clarke found Madi in her room pacing and leaned against the door, watching as she seemed to argue with the voice in her head. No doubt it was Heda Freya telling her to finish her studies or Heda Bor telling her she was weak or even Lexa, telling her to put herself first before her people. It had worried the former leader when she saw her child had taken The Flame but Madi rose above it. Listening and ignoring those within her but also guiding her people in a way none had seen before.

Lexa seemed the strongest of them all and Gaia explained it was possible because Clarke herself had accessed her during her fight against ALIE. What was left of the woman was the strongest of all remaining Commanders but she guided Madi in a way that was unlike those that had guided her. Clarke found herself envious that Madi got what was left of her love but also grateful that the girl experienced what she herself had experienced, Lexa’s unwavering kindness and love.

“Oh shof op!” Madi stomped her foot and sat down on the bed, grabbing her lesson book. “Stupid second mother, only in my head but able to agree with Clarke on everything.” She smirked, “can’t do anything about it…ow!” She rung her hand in the air, “fine I’ll study.”

“How’s it going in here?” Clarke made her way in and Madi glared at her. “Hey, why are you glaring at me?”

Madi grumbled under her breath before opening her book. She finally sighed and looked up at Clarke. “Why is Lexa so…”

“Determined that you do something to better yourself?”

“Yeah!”

Clarke ran her hand through Madi’s hair, “trust me, you grow to love it.” She kissed her child’s head and sighed. “You know, I’m kind of envious of you. You get to talk to her, what’s left of her and I’m stuck with just memories.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Every day but by preserving her legacy and helping her people, I get a chance to do what she couldn’t.” She smiled at the girl before her, “I love her so I continue what she started. That’s why I tried to give you the childhood she never got.”

Madi leaned against Clarke, “she said during a lesson that the reason she is so hard on me is because she knows it’ll help me be better.”

“Lexa was stubborn, strong, lethal and good at political lessons.” Clarke cuddled her daughter, “but she was also kind, gentle and loved with her entirety. I saw her in you before we even were forced to leave the Valley but I never want you to be her. I want you to be Madi.”

Madi groaned, “Freya says I need to continue my studies and stop smothering you.” She laughed suddenly and looked up at Clarke. “Lexa retaliated against her, said your hugs were more important than studying.”

“Look at me.” It was a soft command they’d developed so their eyes would meet and she could speak to whoever was bothering the young girl. “Madi needs quiet.” It was said gently, not to Madi but to a woman they both shared.

After a few moments Madi continued to cuddle with Clarke and read her lesson book. “She said ‘reshop’ before everything went silent.”

“Read, remember you maybe Heda but like every other child here you go to school.” Clarke kissed her head and watched as Madi read silently.

* * *

Madi sat at the tables with the rest of her class taking her test regarding Azgeda History. She’d passed her tests regarding Trikru and Louwoda Kliron, excelled at Skaikru, but she hated learning about Azgeda. She regretted ignoring it till the night before her test. She watched the others write their answers in silence but she looked at her paper as she leaned on one hand. There were ten questions and she knew none of them despite the first four being the easiest.

  1. Name the last reigning monarch of Azgeda.
  2. What river was the boundary line of Azgeda and Floukru?
  3. Who was the founder of Azgeda?
  4. Which of the following is the symbol that once flew the banner? (Circle the symbol)



Closing her eyes, she tried to access her predecessors’ memories but felt a sharp sting on her head. Otherwise known as being mentally slapped for trying to cheat.

“Five minutes everyone.” Gloria, their teacher, spoke as she walked around the tables. “Madi you have nothing written, at least give me something to grade.”

In the classroom she was just Madi, not Heda, because she’d made it a command that she was to be equal to her fellow classmates.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and started writing her answers. Trying to remember what she knew and decided to just go with what she remembered from Clarke’s stories, even if it was all wrong.

  1. Queen Nia, because Roan died in the Conclave before his coronation.
  2. No river exists between the two, as Floukru owned the sea and Azgeda the ice.
  3. A ruthless king who killed the fifth or sixth Heda. Trident or Ontar.



For her fourth question she circled an image and continued on. She only got to the sixth question before Gloria told them to turn their papers over. She did as instructed and leaned back, folding her arms.

She expected Gloria to sigh when she picked up her paper but the woman stood silently reading what she’d answered. Finally, she looked down at the girl-turned-leader. “Good try Madi.”

“Thanks.” She sounded defeated, she didn’t want a lecture from anyone for her failing grade. Clarke would definitely have a word with her and then every Heda would reprimand her for her ignorance. Especially Bor, he hated her because Lexa liked her best.

* * *

After everyone was dismissed, she started to leave but was called back by her teacher. Gloria looked at her from behind her desk, Madi’s paper was on the top of the stack. “Madi…”

“I know I sucked. I put off studying till the last minute and not because I had things I had to do or people to rule. Just because I didn’t want to study.” She admitted it and felt what she could only describe as a slight pressure on her forehead, a kiss of reassurance.

Gloria smiled at her, “actually, for what little you answered…” she looked down at the paper, “it was very detailed and correct. I tell you what, if you can answer the last four questions verbally I’ll give you half a point for each. That’ll allow you to pass, barely.” She put an emphasis on the last part.”

“Is this became I’m Heda?” She asked sheepishly.

“We can’t have Heda failing on her knowledge of Clan History.”

Madi thought for a moment about what failure would mean and how she was being treated differently because of her position. “No offense Miss Gloria but I’ll take my grade as it is. I maybe Heda but in this classroom, I’m like everyone else. Thank you for the offer though.” She pulled her bag over her shoulder and smiled. “Reshop.”

* * *

The sound of soft counting was all Clarke heard as she entered the room she shared with Madi. The young girl refused a room of her own, more content with her mother than anything. Clarke paused in the middle of the room and looked down at the girl who was sitting in a meditative pose, eyes closed and softly counting. The paper in her hand disappointed her and after hearing what Madi had done to get said during the class's weekly parent-teacher sessions, Clarke was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Madi.” She looked down at the girl, knowing she was heard despite the continued counting. Clarke shook her head and bent down, shaking her daughter’s shoulder softly. “Madi I know you can hear me.”

“Guh.” Madi opened her eyes and looked up at Clarke. “I was going through battle steps with Freya and Lexa.”

Clarke held up the paper and tapped her finger on the **_55_** circled on the top. “Want to explain this?”

“Nope!”

She went to close her eyes but Clarke cupped her jaw, looking into her eyes. “Training can wait.”

The girl slumped as she recognized The Flame retreating instead of opening itself up when she reached for it. “Everything went quiet, thanks!” She stood up and headed to the door but Clarke called her back softly. “I didn’t study so I failed!” She turned back to the woman who was raising her. “I decided to be honorable and fail instead of taking the advantage the teacher was trying to give me to pass.”

“Advantage?” Clarke’s eyes widened, “what advantage?”

Madi folded her arms, “after the test and everyone was dismissed, she called me back and said if I gave her the correct verbal answers to the last four she’d give me half points so I’d pass. That’s unfair, just because I’m Heda doesn’t mean I should get special treatment, especially if I really don’t know the information. No one else who failed got the same opportunity so why should I?”

* * *

The blonde was silent before smiling and pulled Madi to her gently. “I’m proud of you for doing what you did, allowing yourself to be on par with your peers.” She looked down at the paper and held it up. “However…”

“It won’t happen again. Floukru is next week and I’ve already been studying. I even asked Freya to help me learn since she was Floukru.” She sighed, “don’t worry, your lecture isn’t as half as bad as what Lexa said when I failed my lessons. She went on and on about how her Natblida always recited their lessons so they could be corrected if they failed to understand.” Madi shook her head and put her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, “I wish you could talk to her because she needs to stop!”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh and pull her daughter to her. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you recite everything.” She pulled back and stood up, “just the important stuff. Reshop ai strik natblida.”

“Clarke?” Madi called after her as she reached the door, the blonde turned to face her. “I think Oda’s lessons on entwined spirits is true.”

“Oh and why is that?” Clarke smirked, “did you find someone you like? Is it Talia or perhaps Ethan?”

“Gross!” Madi shook her head and made a gagging sign with her finger and mouth. “No, I think it’s true because even though what remains of Lexa is in The Flame and you reside in the real world, you always agree on everything. As if you both stand together in the same space.” Madi smiled at her, “your spirits are entwined, in this life and the next.”

Clarke smiled at her, “I know. Goodnight Madi. I’ll be back later and you better be asleep.”

“Goodnight.” It was said begrudgingly and Clarke left to head to her nightly meeting with Gaia.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you so choose.


End file.
